(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel for a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal display, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a pair of display panels provided with field generating electrodes and polarizers, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The field generating electrodes generate an electric field to the liquid crystal layer, and the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is changed according to the change of the intensity of the electric field. The arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be changed while applying the electric field, such that the polarization of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed. The polarizers appropriately block or transmit the polarized light to form bright and dark regions, thereby displaying images.
Color filters of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue are formed on one display panel of a liquid crystal display.
Upper and lower panels of the liquid crystal display are supported by spacers disposed between the upper panel and the lower panel, thereby maintaining a cell gap between the display panels.
The spacers may be categorized as sphere-shaped bead spacers and column spacers which are formed in a predetermined pattern.
The bead spacers are sprayed arbitrarily on one of the two display panels before combining them.